Vicious Intentions
by Anymousse
Summary: She was the wingless butterfly wanting nothing more but to soar away. He was the scientist poking and prodding where the torn appendages should have been, keeping her delicate form trapped in a glass jar under a microscope. She hated him for it, yet she couldn't help but feel like he'd be her sweetest heartbreak. ObitoxFem!Naru gritty boarding school AU.
1. Insulted or Complimented?

**A/N: Aye! Welcome to the completely original idea of having the Naruto characters set in modern day, the plot revolving around a boarding school.**

**Yeah, no.**

**The setting is as common as dirt. As I'm aware of this, I decided to put my own spin on things. You'll hopefully notice this while reading the story in it's entirety. It's going to be a slow burner, and you'll probably get pissed off at me at some parts, but please bear with me.**

**Also, this shit really isn't canon. Like, **_**really**_** not canon. I do my best to keep the characters in their respective personalities, but in my head certain changes affect certain parts of their nature. I also messed around with their relationships and heritage, so please excusez moi.**

**10/10/14 A/N: I'm looking for a beta reader, so please PM me or leave a review if you're interested. Thank you! c:**

**Word count: 1500**

**Date completed: 9/24/14**

**Date edited: 10/10/14**

* * *

><p><strong>Vicious Intentions<strong>

_**Chapter One**_

_**Insulted or Complimented?**_

_Noriko POV_

It was official; my guardian hated me.

Why else would Kakashi send me to_ Amegakure_ of all places with Deidara to some bullshit academy? Don't take me wrong—I love my brother dearly. I don't know what I'd do without him making fun of me, stealing my things, eating all my ramen...Actually, on second thought, I'd probably be a lot better off.

Point is that I love him regardless.

Deidara's a year older than me, making him sixteen-going-on-seventeen. He can be cool on occasion, taking me to skate parks, buying me ramen, and such. He's almost never home, but I don't mind that much. He doesn't get along very well with Kakashi, a reason why he chose to come here last year.

Honestly, I'm kinda pissed at Kakashi too, though for different reasons. He had ignored me and just signed me up for Amegakure Academy, a boarding school. His argument was that he didn't want me to allow the bullying occurring to me at Konoha High, and that his work doesn't allow him to be home often. He didn't want me to be lonely, he said. I called bullshit and said that I have friends to keep me company, and that I already went through freshman year at Konohagakure. He chose to not hear that bit.

Now here I am, fresh out of the girl's dormitory for the first day of classes. I suppose I was lucky in the department, my roommate being a timid bluenette with a passion for drawing. Hinata's a sweet girl, and I definitely could've been roomed with worse.

The cool September wind hit me, causing goosebumps on the exposed skin. Scowling, I readjusted the nearly knee length pleated skirt. It was a deep and dark shade of red, clashing horribly with my neon orange jacket. Underneath the jacket was the untucked required white button up blouse, a skinny black tie loosely hanging from it's place tucked under the black peter pan collar. To my satisfaction, while we were required to wear a certain shirt, skirt, and tie, we were allowed our own choice of jackets, shoes, and socks. I invested my love of the bright color in the form of bright orange knee high socks, a pair of black high-tops precariously slipped on. I thanked Kami for the school dress code not being horribly strict.

Strolling my way to the building for classes, I forced back a scowl at the unfamiliar faces surrounding me. Maybe if I had stayed at Konohagakure High, I would actually recognise people. I would've gone on sulking my way to first period, but the day had decided to smile upon me with the distraction of having a Cola can smacking my head.

"The fu—,"

"You look like a tool, un!" My dearest brother declared, almost smacking my shoulder with his hands before he gripped them. His charcoal lined eyes met mine, different shades of blue staring down.

"Thanks for the fashion advice, Eyeliner-sama," I snarked, "What, are you going to ask me to braid your hair tonight before painting our nails?"

My query hit close to home, seeing as he quickly retracted his hands to hide the black painted nails in the pockets of his own hoodie, a strange patterned black one with red clouds lined with white splattered all about.

"You told me before you didn't care if guys did that, un!" He retaliated in a betrayed manner, "Didn't know you were a liar."

"I'm not, 'ttebayo!" I turned around fully to pull on his ponytail, "And I don't give a rat's ass! I was just making fun of you, ya bastard."

We continued our violent bantering until a light yet serious voice rang out, "Brat, stop fooling around. You'll make us late for class."

Peeking over my brother's shoulder, I spotted a frail built redhead with abnormally large eyes that were noticeable despite their half lidded state. He wore the same jacket as my brother, earning a raised eyebrow from me.

They'd be a cute pair, what with this redhead's apparent bleak nature and Deidara's explosive personality. It's sweet how they're wearing matching hoodies. Perhaps it's to show their possible relationship?

"Coming, Sasori no Danna!" Deidara responded, ruffling my short hair as he wished me luck. He and 'Danna' walked away, the redhead giving me a glance over his shoulder before they turned a corner.

Weirdos.

As Deidara had messed up my hair, I took out the bobby pins in my bangs to let them fall free before I pinned them back again. I grew out my bangs to a little past my shoulders, the rest of my hair brushing the nape of my neck with spikes. Unfortunately, we all couldn't have perfectly manageable hair like my brother's.

Now, what class am I heading to again? I itched my scarred cheeks with one hand, staring down at my class schedule in confusion. English with Sennin Jiraiya, A101.

Well that's all fine and dandy, but where the hell is it?

Since I entered the school building I've been surrounded by peers, so it's not as if there wasn't anyone to ask. However, do I _want _to ask? I could end up asking a total prick, and I don't want to go through that shit again. Yet I don't want to be late for class on my first day...

Faltering, I looked around awkwardly. Best to pick the lesser of two evils. My eyes grabbed hold of a kill-me-orange swirly mask, black spikes of hair popping out from it. The boy was most likely way taller than me and was..._Skipping?_

Pushing through the masses of people, I made my way to the beacon of holy color. It must be a sign from Kami that I'm meant to ask this person—how could I deny such a glorious color? Upon closer inspection I found he was wearing the same red clouded jacket at my brother and his bromance, but I shrugged it off as a club jacket or some other coincidence.

"Yo!" I forced a grin, tugging on his sleeve to grab his attention, "D'you know where classroom A101 is? It's my first day, and I don't know where shit is—,"

"Tobi will help you!" He exclaimed happily, grabbing my hand with his larger gloved one to guide me through the horde of wild teenagers who seemed to separate like the red sea at the sight of him, "Tobi is a good boy!"

...Beggars can't be choosers. At least he seems kind, unlike most people at Konoha High. Then again, all my friends were there; Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sara. They were the good Konoha had to offer me.

"Thanks, man." I smiled, slightly confused by the people who were avoiding him like the plague, "I don't think I introduced myself—I'm Namikaze Noriko, 'ttebayo!"

The bell rung loudly, indicating the remaining three minutes we had before class began.

"Tobi's glad to meet Namikaze-chan," He cheered, "Namikaze-chan looks like Senpai, except Senpai is a boy."

What.

At my blank stare he elaborated, "Senpai is very pretty! Tobi mistook him as a girl at first."

"Thank you?" I said questionably, not quite sure if I'm being called pretty or a boy.

"Namikaze-chan's welcome!" He laughed, "Oh! Here's english."

Tobi opened the door for me, earning a thanks smile from me. I was slightly confused when he stepped in, but ignored it when I saw the english teacher.

Or should I say what the english teacher was reading?

In his hands was the object of my guardian's obsession; Icha Icha Paradise. I have scolded Kakashi numerous times for reading that trash in the presence of minors, but he never gives a shit.

He even kind of _looks_ like Kakashi—Jiraiya had the whole old-man colored spiky locks thing down too. My musings were interrupted to Tobi tugging me to the only pair of seats that were free—the middle of the front row.

Fuck.

At my look of agony Tobi hushedly explained, "The only other seats are with _bad people! _Namikaze-chan shouldn't talk to them."

Not quite sure if he was lying or not, I simply said, "Thanks, Tobi-san. I appreciate it, 'ttebayo!"

"Eh?" He gasped dramatically, "Since Namikaze-chan is thankful to Tobi, drop the honorific. Tobi's just Tobi!"

"Call me Noriko, then." I grinned toothily, about to continue on before the teacher stood up.

He cleared his throat, gaining attention from the chatting students. Laying the novel on his desk, he looked over the lot of us with a smirk on his face.

"As you all should know, I'm Sennin Jiraiya. You brats should also know to call me Jiraiya-sensei." He reinstated, "Welcome back to hell, kids!"

What a warm and fuzzy welcome. It could be worse, I suppose. At least Tobi is here.

I spared a glance at the taller male, finding him bouncing the leg crossed over his right, torso swaying side to side. Looking down at the paper, he wasn't even writing notes. He was drawing chibi figures.

This isn't looking too promising.


	2. Akat? A Cat?

**A/N: Hey guys! I got a surprising amount of support, considering I wasn't really expecting anyone to read this given it's overused setting. Nonetheless, I thank you all so much! This chapter is where it get's slightly darker, as I'm planning this to be an extremely gritty and dark story. Please leave a review if you enjoyed, as they very much help to motivate me to write. Also, if anyone's interested I drew a picture of Noriko and posted it on my DeviantArt. It's titled, "I think I'm dumb, or maybe just happy?" and my username is SarcasmLovesYou.**

**10/10/14 A/N: Going back and editing I realized I had at one point said Tobi was visibly pouting. Needless to say I laughed my ass off and corrected it.**

"_**Hinata is a proper spear" **_**-Anymousse, 2014.**

**I seriously need a beta reader. Please gaiz, halp meh. QnQ**

**Reply to Em: Thank you so much! You left my favorite type of review; **_**specific feedback**_**. I hope this chapter is to your liking. c:**

**Word count: 969**

**Date finished: 10/5/14**

**Date edited: 10/10/14**

* * *

><p><strong>|Vicious Intentions|<strong>

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Akat...? A Cat?**_

_Noriko's POV_

By the end of the lesson I was thoroughly horrified. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to hire Mister "Some people can't appreciate great literature"? I sat in my seat, completely baffled and disgusted. This certainly wasn't the best first impression—I could only hope that the other teachers at this establishment are more sane.

Sensing my lack of motivation and terror to continue on, Tobi pulled me up with his right hand while he grabbed his and my backpacks with the other. I blinked in surprise, not expecting him to be that strong. I suppose he is a normal teenage boy, despite his childish mental state. Hell, if he's that tall while slouching heavily, he must be a giant.

Then again, I _am_ 5'1". I suppose I'm forced to admit I'm not the tallest fifteen year old.

"What class does Noriko-chan have next?" He inquired, swaying our hands back in forth while he sped walk out of the class.

"Health with Senju Tsunade," I replied, basically racing to keep up with him, "What about you?"

"Awe, Tobi has Maths next," He sighed, "Tobi can walk Noriko-chan to class, though! Health is on the way to Tobi's class."

"Thanks, Tobi!" I cheered, "I owe ya, 'ttebayo!"

He laughed me off, continuing his near sprint to class. He dropped me off, wishing me luck before he danced away. I rolled my eyes, grin in place as I entered. Not many people were in here, but I spotted Hinata sitting by the window. She was staring at the trees in the courtyard, not quite paying attention. When I sat down at the seat beside her, she jumped in surprise. Upon seeing me properly she gave a nervous giggle, greeting me.

"H-Hello, Noriko-san," She uttered, "It's n-nice to see you."

"Nice to see ya too!" I laughed, not noticing her wince at my loud voice and guffaws, "I was afraid I wouldn't know anyone in any of my classes! Honestly the only people in my grade I know are you and Tobi."

I suppose my plans to have a bunch of friends aren't going as well as planned. Then again, last time I thought something like that was before the third orphanage.

The third orphanage.

Memories of fists, kicks, and nails clawed at my eyes and neck, shoving themselves down my throat to clog it with a knot. I swallowed deeply, and it felt like I was drinking bleach mixed with glass shards. My smile slipped slightly, feeling uncomfortable and oh so forced.

"T-Tobi-san?" Her eyes widened and her voice quietened, the soft tone bringing me back from the past, "Do y-you kno-ow about h-him?"

Taken aback by her unabashed grin, I raised a brow and gave a fake giggle, "Well, no, but he's been pretty damn cool to me. Why d'ya ask?"

"T-Tobi-san," She nearly squeaked, "Is in the Akat—,"

"Welcome back to school, kiddies," A sarcastic voice interrupted, "I am Senju Tsunade, the Health class teacher. Let's hope you lot have half a brain and can pass."

Ignoring the slight panic resting in my abdomen I instead focussed on Hinata's beef with Tobi. Akat what? A cat? No, no— Hinata is a proper speaker despite her horrific stutter, she wouldn't say, 'Tobi is in the a cat'. There has to be more she was going to say.

"Hinata-san," I whisper shouted, wearing a mask of blatant stupidity, "Akat what?"

She simply looked over to me with horrified eyes, subtly shaking her head no.

"No what? Akatno?" I tried, "A cat no?"

The bluenette cringed and looked down, furthering my curiosity. I opened my mouth the inquire further, but a hand harshly smacking the back of my head rudely intervened.

"Talking in my class, I see." Tsunade glared down, "What were you talking about? The detention you're going to get if you don't shut up and listen?"

"I was telling Hinata-chan about how great a teacher you are, Senju-sensei!" I laughed boisterously to hide my nervousness, "I can already feel my IQ rising!"

Lies. Corporal punishment was outlawed years ago. Then again, that hadn't stopped most people in the past. She was stoking the panic by drawing attention to me. My breath hitched in my lungs, such a natural task becoming conscious.

"And I can feel mine lowering," She snarked, "Try and pay attention next time, kid."

Itching at the nape of my neck from unbeatable nervous habits, I giggled and ducked my head slightly. The chuckles of peers wormed their way into my ears to color my cheeks, my eyebrows knitting together with thick wool as thread.

Anxiety bubbled up in my chest, deepening and quickening my breath as gripped my pencil tightly, using it as a faulty stress ball. My fingers relinquished their hold on it momentarily before holding on with a vengeance, repeating this process vigorously. Panic rested in my stomach, creating nausea and I felt like throwing up, and then a hand with dark blue varnish hesitantly hovered over my own. Seeing that I didn't move away, she lightly laid her palm atop of mine.

Over the course of the lesson, she left her hand on mine and I let it stay there. My anxiety calmed down, reducing itself to a slight unease in my lungs. When health ended we moved our hands to pick up our bags, an unspoken agreement between us while she idly gave me directions to my classes and such.

_I won't bring it up if you won't, but I'm here if you need me. _

When we parted the pressure in my throat was just that more bearable, and my smile a bit more genuine. As I strolled to my next class, Maths with Umino Iruka, I belatedly realized something.

_My anxiety wasn't noticeable when I was with Tobi._


	3. AN and Contest Details

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm sorry to say that this isn't an actual chapter, but I have some things I need to address.**

**1: I've edited the last two chapters. The most significant change is the lack of Kurama, as that aspect of Noriko added a bit more humor than I wanted.**

**2: I **_**really **_**need a beta reader. I don't give a shit if you don't have any stories or whatever. I need someone to help with catching mistakes—grammatical, spelling, etc—, keeping characters mostly in their canon nature, and to give me shit when I'm taking too long to post a new chapter.**

**3: I'm actually making a small contest. I'd like anyone who gives a shit/is interested to post a review on whichever chapter making an anime joke/pun or whatever. I'll personally pick the three I found the funniest and send a PM to those individuals letting them know and write a Naruto one-shot of their request for them. Warning: I have a weird sense of humor.**

**I'm not a hater of any ship, so none of you would have to worry about your request being too weird or whatever if you're wanting a romantic one-shot. I'll write hetero, shounen ai, and shoujo ai. The contest ends on the eighteenth of this month, which gives a week more or less.**_** May the odds be ever in your fa**_**—, **/shot down/


	4. You Know My Idiot Brother?

**A/N: Sup, guys! I'd like to apologize for my slow updates, but sadly I'm moving out of my house soon, causing me to be busy as Hell. Tis life. **

**Also, no one made a joke for the contest! I cry errytime. I'm extending to contest to November 7th, so if you want your own one-shot you simply have to make a joke in the review section. May the force be with you, young grasshoppers who're probably older than I am.**

**I'd like to take a moment to thank my beta reader Phil71X, who was cool enough to offer and help me out despite my bull crap. It means a lot!**

**P.S. I forgot I was listening to music on shuffle, and right after an angsty song "This Is Why I'm Hot" started playing during Sasori's interruption. I'm still laughing.**

**Word count: 983.**

**Date completed: 10/25/14.**

**Vicious Intentions**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**You Know My Idiot Brother?**_

_Noriko's POV_

By lunch I was mentally and emotionally exhausted. Half the teachers I've met have questionable teaching methods and personalities, making me wonder how they even managed to get a job here. I shrugged it off, seeing as Yuuhi and Umino are pretty cool. Kurenai taught Biology, Iruka being the unlucky one tasked with teaching Algebra II.

However, I shall ignore all of that in favor of finding my way to lunch. Hinata had told me, but I honestly don't remember anything. Being horrible at listening to instructions is something I'm good at, after all.

Then I realized I might as well just follow everyone else, and slapped myself for my stupidity.

Immersing myself in the crowd of rabid teenagers, I kept myself to the left side to avoid being pushed over yet still close enough to not lose track. It was hard to hear anything over the loud chattering, every high pitched shriek causing my eardrums to bleed just that much more. I pushed forward, persistent on getting the hell out when long Sunny-D colored strands caught my eye. I sprinted forward with a quickness, running ever so fast until I leaped up onto his back with my arms and legs wrapped around him.

"ONII-CHAN!" I screamed obnoxiously next to his ear, an evil grin proudly showing itself.

He swore, nearly falling back before trying to push my form off. I merely laughed, nuzzling the back of his head with my face to mess up the immaculate locks. "I swear to Kami, Noriko—,"

"That's no good, dattebayo!" I pouted playfully, "Besides, I'm not hopping down. I refuse to leave my perch upon your back! Now off to the cafeteria, peasant!"

My dearest Onii-chan-tama apparently didn't feel like putting up with his beloved Imouto before the enticing idea of nourishment, as he promptly snorted and tickled the area behind my knee. I rightly shrieked, falling off of him and onto the cold tiled flooring. Refusing to acknowledge my defeat or the mocking stares I was receiving by my peers, I stood right up, brushed myself off, and skipped to his side to follow him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He oh so kindly inquired, "You're annoying, un."

"I have millions of better things to be doing than hanging out with your lazy ass, 'ttebayo," I sweetly responded, "Yet I have quite the dilemma; I have no friends to sit with. Hinata-san told me she forgot a book she needed in her next class so she isn't attending."

Deidara obviously sympathized with my peril, letting out a shocked gasp to stare at me with wide eyes, "How horrible! Must be shitty to be you, un, having no one to sit with and all."

Nodding my head vigorously, I enthused, "So I was hoping I could sit with my favorite Oni—,"

His boisterous guffaws interrupted me, "Fuck no! I sit with my group, seeing as I actually have _friends, _un."

"Too bad for you then," I grinned, "I'm sitting with you anyways, 'ttebayo!"

Groaning loudly, he buried his head in his hands and emitted fake sobs. To his immense dismay I merely laughed, grabbing one of his hands and doing my best to skip past my peers. Thankfully Deidara got over my shit, sprinting forward with me to lead us to the cafeteria.

"Aye, who do you sit with anyways?" I asked cheekily, "I bet you only sit with one other person, 'ttebayo!"

"You're still not going to sit with us, and actually," He glared, "I'm a part of the Akat—,"

"SENPAI!" A familiar voice cheered, hopping onto the back of my brother, "TOBI'S MISSED YOU!"

"For fucks sake," Deidara grounded out, forcing the taller boy off of him, "Why won't anyone hop off my back, un?"

Merely blinking, it took a moment for the situation to set in.

Trois.

Dos.

One.

"Tobi?" I gasped happily, eyes sparkling, "You know my idiot brother?"

The masked boy, dare I say it, _squealed _in joy before running towards me, scooping me up into an overzealous embrace and twirled me around. He spun me too quickly, forcing me to hold on for dear life lest I fly away.

"Tobi's so happy to see Noriko-chan again!" He verbally vomited childishly, "Noriko-chan's related to senpai? That explains so much! How were Noriko-chan's classes? Tobi hopes they went okay! D'you wanna sit with Tobi and friends?"

"I'm happy to see you too, yes, unusual, and," I breathed out when he finally set me down, only to be interrupted at the end.

"No." Someone answered for me, "Only Akatsuki members can sit at our table. Tag alongs aren't allowed; you brats should know better than to invite someone."

It was that frail redhead with Deidara this morning. He lazily flipped his hair out of his eyes, showing slight annoyance when it fell back into place for a brief millisecond before schooling his features. He looked like an emotionally stunted asshole, but I noticed what he was trying to hide.

I saw the years of hurt in those almond colored eyes.

"It's fine, dattebayo!" I giggled reassuringly, closing my eyes in the smile to hide the melancholy, "I think I left something in my dorm room anyways. I should go get it."

I hid my hands in the pockets of my jacket when turning around, now wanting anyone to see how tightly my fists were clenched nor the crescent moons etched into the sides of my index fingers by my thumb nail.

"I'll see y'guys later, dattebayo!" I called cheerfully, already skipping away before Tobi or Deidara could stop me.

As I turned when I passed the door, in the corner of my eye I caught Deidara staring forlornly at me before turning away with Sasori. My gaze returned to the tiles of the hallway in front of me.

I spent the rest of the lunch hour hiding in the girls' restroom.


End file.
